Shuffle
by Cheetah Goddess
Summary: Ten drabbles written to the tune of ten songs. Part two.


**A/N: Ten drabbles written to 10 different songs, part two.**

* * *

Living's a Problem Because Everything Dies – Biffy Clyro

The fields, once covered in flowers, was now bathed in ash and blood. The sky, where was the sky? He couldn't see anything, couldn't _feel _anything. Where…where was he? Why was everything so dark? His whole body was numb; he couldn't move, couldn't breath…

Blue eyes opened up to the dark sky, the small movement itself causing pain to wrack down his very core, a ragged gasp escaping his chest. It…hurt…why did it hurt? Where was he? What was he doing in such a desolate place?

Memories…his memories were so hazy…

…was he doing something important? He tried to remember, but his mind was blank, nothing but static in his ears.

…he didn't even know his _name_.

All he knew was pain. So much pain. Could anyone hear him? See him? He wanted someone to come and take him away from the pain.

Someone…someone.

…someone. He was waiting on someone….

…someone…who was he waiting on?

…the pain…it hurt…

…someone…someone, please…

The last thought. The last thought he could remember before the blackness took over. Before he lost everything.

His last breath.

His last words.

"…Italia…"

Moskau – Dschingis Khan

"G-Germany…"

He should say something to stop the man, right? He knew Germany wouldn't like what he was doing in the morning, when the alcohol was out of his system.

But…how?

"G-Germany…v-ve, y-you think you should g-get off the table? P-People are looking…"

The German was completely inebriated at this point; The Italian wasn't keeping count, but he knew he should've been worried when he and Prussia had begun to have a drink off.

And now there he stood, pointing at that very Prussian he had lost to, yelling and claiming that there was no way he was beaten at his own game. To which Prussia (who was also standing on the table) had replied that "West, you better get that stick out of your ass and just take it like a man!"

And the Italian sat, staring up at the two men, completely unsure of what to do. All his attempts at coaxing them down had ended in failure.

He could only be thankful when Roderich of all people had come over with a livid Elizabeta, ending both of the German's nights a little early with a well placed swing of her pan.

The bump on Germany's head looked quite painful, but Italy knew that the embarrassment from the German's actions would've hurt much, much worse.

Beverly Hills – Wheezer

Of course, their relationship had never been perfect. Feliciano was flaky at best, completely absent at worse, always running from his problems, living life at his own pace and committing to very few things other than painting, pasta, and siesta.

Ludwig was strict, unmoving; everything was a serious event, everything had to be perfect. He followed the rules to the letter, he would never let anything slide. His face barely ever cracked into a smile; life was not a game in the least.

But…somehow, when the two came together, despite their differences, they were happy. They could make each other smile, they could support each other when they were down.

Somehow…they were better than being perfect.

Jack and Sally Montague – The Nitemare Before Christmas Soundtrack

He was a soldier. He was made to be ordered. He was made to work. He wasn't made to think, to do things for himself. He was made to serve.

And Germany was okay with that. It was what he knew; it was the way he had lived. He needed nothing else. He only needed to do his best to follow orders.

He needed nothing else.

…but he slowly found himself craving more.

It had been a surprise at first, a thought that had made him drop his pen as he was signing papers, ink splattering over precious war documents.

But ever since the Italian had entered his life, had ripped up everything he once knew and understood into shreds…

…Germany was unsure what he wanted anymore.

He found himself daydreaming. Daydreaming of all things. Daydreaming abou things not related to work. Daydreaming about…him. That infuriating Italian. He messed up all his plans, he dragged him away from his important work for stupid things, like tying shoelaces or making cake, or to take a siesta with.

But…he was slowly being to realize that he was enjoying being dragged away from his work. He was enjoying his time spent with the Italian; he was enjoying his quirks, his smiles, his kisses and hugs.

And the thought…almost scared him.

Thinking about something off the books? Thinking for himself? Wanting something he didn't need?

What…was this feeling?

Hemisphere – RahXephon Soundtrack

It wasn't often that he had dreams about his childhood; it was almost as if he was afraid to see his memories, to see his face again.

But the few times that he had, Feliciano always found himself wanting more.

He floated through familiar flower fields, in the dress of his youth, weaving a crown of flowers for the boy he loved so much. He felt free, his heart felt _free_, a feeling he hadn't felt for a long time. The field was so peaceful, the setting felt so right.

And then he would appear.

He would smile at him, smile at the little maid he once more, those blue eyes alight with joy, his pale cheeks flushed in that almost permanent blush.

And he would smile back, heart fluttering, filled with joy and thankful that he was just alive and with him.

But dreams were always dreams. Eventually you would wake up.

He sat up in the dark of the night, gripping his blankets around him, staring at the window.

Despite his loneliness and tears though, he still managed to smile. It was a wonderful dream.

That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed) – Panic at the Disco

Things were never normal around the Italian that was sure. No matter what they set out to do, somehow something would go wrong when he was with the cheerful brunet.

A walk with the dogs had turned into a while chase; he knew the man wasn't the strongest, but Germany never expected Berlitz to be able to drag the Italian away as he chased after a small cat.

It was a few good minutes of jogging before Germany was able to catch up with the two, picking up the Italian off the ground and dusting him off, giving him a stern scolding for not letting go of the leash.

But the bright smile and "thank you"s he got in return for being Italy's savior made the whole adventure almost worth it.

Wonderland – Pokémon 2000 Soundtrack

It wasn't the right setting for this, Germany was sure. Dancing in the kitchen? They hadn't even cleaned up the dishes from breakfast yet.

But how could he say no when the cheerful brunet dragged him to his feet, grasping his hands and forcing him into a fast twirl, the two waltzing across the wood floors.

And Germany had to admit, the smile and giggles were contagious, finding himself chuckling as the Italian twirled out of his hands, doing a little bow before coming back into the German's arms, resting is head against his broad chest.

"Germany, we should go out dancing sometime! Wouldn't that be fun?"

The German's only response was to smile, dipping the Italian deep before placing a small kiss on his lips, smiling.

"…I guess that could be fun."

Waterway – MIO; Ar Tonelico2 Hymmnos Concert Side (Blue)

Italy loved spending time with the German, but his favorite time of their time together was during the night.

He knew Germany worked hard; too hard, in his opinion! So there was something comforting about watching the German sleep.

Italy smoothed blond locks away from the man's forehead, giving him a small kiss. The German's only response was to shift, brows smoothing in his sleep.

A gentle smile took over the Italian; he wrapped his arms around Germany's shoulders, resting his head against his arm, content just to listen to the deep and peaceful breathing, running his hand down to rest it over the German's heart.

It would be a shame to wake up, he knew. Italy placed more kisses against the German's cheek, jaw and neck, settle down to sleep himself, Germany becoming his blanket and his lullaby, drifting off to sleep with a smile.

Everything Changes – Pokemon 2.B.A Master Soundtrack

He missed him. He missed him so much.

Throughout the centuries, Italy had never forgotten the little boy that had made him smile so much when he was little, the boy that had first gave him the feelings that he would later learn to be love.

He was his first love. He would never forget him.

But now…

It had been centuries, ages since he had last seen the boy. Ages since that war that had separated them had ended.

And he had never seen him again.

His first love had came into his life and left, just like that.

He loved him. And he still loved him.

Now, though…now…

The wound still was there. He still remembered that little boy, his smiles, his blushes…

He would never forget him.

He would always love him.

But…Italy was beginning to think that maybe…

…maybe he could love again.

"What's wrong, Italy?"

"Eh? Oh…nothing, Germany~"

He grasped onto the German's hands just a little tighter, smiling to himself.

Ansatsusha– Rin Kagamine

It had been snowing hard outside, everything covered in a blanket of white. The scene only made Italy want to paint as he stared out the window, hands resting against the window pane, breath fogging up the glass.

"Italy, would you like cocoa?" The German was soon at his shoulder, two mugs in his hands.

"Ah, grazie! Italy had taken the cup from Germany's hands gratefully, smiling at him before looking back outside the window. He was warmed by more than just the cocoa as the German put a hand around his waist, pulling him closer. It wasn't their first Christmas together, but the Italian was still as excited as if it was the first time, snuggling closer to the other.

"So, did you get me something nice, Ludwig?" The Italian looked up at him with a smile, glint in his eyes almost a little devious.

The German frowned, but kept his grip on the other firm. "Feliciano, you're not getting your present until Christmas, we've gone over this before—" He was silenced as the Italian pointed above their heads, a sprig of mistletoe hanging above them.

"…You planned this didn't you."

"Just kiss me, ve~"

* * *

**A/N v2: I did this meme again, because I can't write again. .-. **

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.


End file.
